


first

by kaminoh (talksmaths)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, luke's a noisy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talksmaths/pseuds/kaminoh
Summary: Han definitely doesn't believe Luke's a virgin. At least, not at first.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 562





	first

When Luke told Han, Han burst out in laughter so loud that Luke blushed.

“You can’t--you can’t be serious,” Han said, wiping tears from his eyes. “You’re--shit, look at you! You can’t honestly tell me no one’s ever fucked you silly before.”

Luke blinks dumbly at him, saying nothing.

“Oh, fuck,” Han says. “You’re not kidding, are you?”

Luke shakes his head.

“Shit, if you were into it, I’d do the honors.” Han offers a small laugh before looking back at Luke, who is now wide-eyed and red-faced.

“Okay,” Luke says.

“What?” Han laughs again.

“I--I am into it,” Luke stammers shyly. “I really want to sleep with you. I...yes,” he mutters.

Han swivels his chair to face Luke, then stands. “We’ve got four hours of hyperspace travel left. There’s a lot we can do in that time.”

Luke stands from his chair. An invitation.

Han is glad to take it.

He kisses Luke gently, taken aback by how soft his lips are under his, how soft his cheek under Han’s fingers. When he parts, Luke reaches up to return the kiss, throwing his arms around Han’s neck and pulling himself onto his toes. Han wraps his arms around his waist, pulling Luke tight.

Han pulls away and presses his forehead to Luke’s. They share a breath.

“Tell me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop,” Han whispers. “Tell me to leave, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Luke nods. Han relaxes his grip on Luke, pulling away. When he does so, Luke grabs his shirt and pulls him down for another kiss: enthusiastic, messy, and unskilled, and so divine.

“We’re taking this to the bedroom,” Han says, holding Luke’s hands in his. Luke nods and follows him. When Han shuts the door behind them, he shoves Luke against the wall for a deep, hard kiss. He licks into Luke’s mouth, and Luke moans at the novelty of the feeling. Han needs to feel his skin desperately at that noise and he begins to pull apart Luke’s clothes.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.”

Luke nods. “I know. And I don’t want you to.”

Han pulls Luke so his back is to Han’s bed. After removing the last of Luke’s clothes, Han leads him back until his legs hit the bed and he sits on the edge of it, looking up at Han. Han takes his shirt off and unbuttons his pants, but leaves them on. When he looks back at Luke, Luke is watching his hands.

Han clears his throat and Luke’s eyes flash up at him, a new wave of blush blooming scarlet across his cheeks and chest. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Luke swallows, nodding.

“ _ Luke _ ,” Han says more firmly. 

“Y-yes,” Luke says, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Yes, I want to do this.”

Han nods curtly. He pushes Luke’s chest back until he is laying flat on the bed. Han wraps his hands around Luke’s waist and pushes him up so his hips aren’t on the edge of the bed. Han pushes Luke’s knees up so his feet can rest on the bed.

Han pushes Luke’s knees apart so he can lie down on top of him. Luke’s knees are still close to his side, tight on his ribs, embarrassed.

“God,” Han exhales across Luke’s mouth. “You weren’t lying.”

He can hear Luke swallow as he shakes his head slightly. His lips are barely parted, letting out his breath for Han to hear. His breath is faster and shallower than normal. Han can see Luke’s chest rise and fall out of his peripheral vision.

Fuck. And he hadn’t even touched Luke’s cock yet.

“You know you can tell me to stop, right?” Han straddled Luke’s hips and sat up, giving Luke room to think clearly. “Anytime. I promise.”

Luke nods quickly, clearly. “I know. I promise that, too,” he said sweetly.

“All right,” Han said. “I’ll make this good for you. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Luke huffed out a voiceless, desperate whine, jaw falling down just a bit more, mouth just a bit more open.

Han smirked before lowering himself to kiss Luke again. He braced his arms on either side of Luke’s head, noses barely touching. Luke tipped his chin up, eager to kiss but too afraid to initiate it. 

“You don’t even know how fucking good you look.  _ Shit _ .”

Han gave Luke a soft kiss and Luke returned it, gently letting his fingertips rest on Han’s cheek. When his eyes fluttered open, Han shook his head in disbelief.

“Ah, kid,” Han said, pulling Luke’s hand from his, grabbing the other, and holding them above Luke’s head with one hand, “I can’t wait to fucking wreck you.”

The softness in Luke’s eyes falls away, replaced by excitement as they open wider. Han kisses Luke with more control, harder, delighting in how Luke tries to pull his hands away when Han bites his lower lip. When Han licks into Luke’s mouth, Luke lets his mouth fall open more, pliant for Han. 

“If I let go of your hands, will you stop yourself from touching me?”

Confusion briefly darts through Luke’s eyes, but he nods, still panting. When Han releases his grip, Luke lowers them by his side. Han stands up from straddling Luke’s lap, pushing Luke further back on the bed so he has room to kneel. Luke has shyly pressed his knees together again, so Han sneaks a hand between his thigh to grab his cock. In surprise, Luke hisses in a breath, his legs falling apart only an inch, but Han knows it’s enough. He uses his body to spread Luke’s legs again, coming up so their faces are level again.

“I’m gonna suck your cock, and you’re not going to touch me. Capiche?”

Luke nods shakily, swallowing loudly. 

Han begins to press kisses into Luke’s neck, quickly turning sloppy and full of tongue before biting once, hard, just to gather Luke’s reaction. Luke’s back arches and Han watches as he goes to touch Han, buts stops himself, instead clinging to the sheets.

“Very good,” Han growls. He continues to bite and suck on Luke’s neck until Luke can’t keep his head to the side and brings it forward, rubbing his face along Han’s as he tries to find some stability in the pleasure-pain. Han can see how hard Luke’s arms are straining as he fists the bedsheets, how tight his stomach is from the feeling of Han handling his cock.

“I thought you were going to...s-suck me,” Luke says. Han feels his stomach burn when he hears how much thinner and higher Luke’s voice is with desire. 

“Gotta build up to it, kid,” he says, pressing slow kisses down his chest. “I don’t want you to just come. I want you to come so hard you can’t see.”

He doesn’t wait for a reaction before taking the head of Luke’s cock in his mouth. Luke moans, watching Han. Han teases by licking slowly, flattening his tongue, before sucking, hard.

“Oh-h-h, stars,” Luke whines before pursing his lips shut. As Han takes in more of Luke’s cock, Luke lolls his head back, grinding his shoulders down and rolling his hips up. Han grips Luke’s right hip hard with one hand and left thigh in the other, pinning him down. Luke whines, frustrated.

Han continues bobbing up and down on Luke’s cock, swirling his tongue at the head. He’s so focused on trying not to make himself gag that he doesn’t realize Luke has stopped making such pretty noises. 

When he comes back up and pulls Luke’s cock out of his mouth with a pop, he realizes Luke is holding his breath, trying to keep himself together. Was he really this close already?  _ Shit. _

“Luke, you can’t hold your breath,” Han warns as he begins stroking Luke’s spit-soaked cock. “You’re gonna--”

As if on cue, Luke chokes loudly when Han touches him, drawing in a huge, thick-in-his-throat breath, almost coughing when he tries to catch his breath. One of his hands is curled up next to his hip, not holding the bedsheets, but pounding on the mattress, once hitting Han’s knuckles. The other arm is drawn across his face, partially obscuring his mouth and eyes.

“Oh, my god,” Han says softly, voice so low it makes his ears burn. “I really, really,  _ really _ need to fuck you.”

He pushes himself off Luke and begins taking the rest of his clothes off. As he’s doing so, admiring how pliant and gorgeous Luke is for him, he hears Luke mutter something.

“What was that?” 

Luke throws his arm down. “ _ Please _ ,” he says, voice still raw, like he’d been choked, and the thought goes right to his cock.

“Will you beg for me?” Han asks, voice deep and steady.

Luke props himself up on his elbows and looks up at Han. His face is so red it must hurt. “I--I don’t know. Do you want me to?”

Han grabs Luke’s ankles and abruptly pulls them off the bed, so Luke has to catch himself from completely sliding off. “I want everything your pretty mouth can give me.”

Luke licks his lips, watching Han intently, watching Han get something from a bedside table, pop it open, and pour it onto his fingertips.

“I’m going to get you ready,” Han says, bringing Luke’s knees up to his shoulders, resting his legs up by Han’s head. Luke’s eyes go wide at how exposed he is, and that Han wants him this way. “I’ll go slow. If it hurts, tell me.”

The seriousness in Han’s voice prompts Luke to sober up as well, nodding and giving a curt “yes.” Han pushes Luke back a bit so he can kneel on the bed and lean over Luke, propping himself up with one hand. He’s not close enough to kiss Luke; he wants to see how Luke reacts. 

He rubs a lubed finger over Luke’s hole slowly before pressing inside, easing in bit by bit before pulling out and going in again. He watches Luke’s face and body language for any sign of real pain. Instead, Luke offers a high, soft whine.

“Do you know what happens when I hit your prostate?”

Luke shakes his head, slowly at first, then more quickly, as if maybe he had misheard and was trying to understand.

Han presses into it, hard, and he’s unprepared for how hard Luke grips his arm, his wrist. In fear Han pulls out, slowly as to not hurt him more. “I’ll stop. It’s okay. I’m sorry.”

Luke knits his eyebrows, panting harder. “No, I’m not--” He swallows loudly. “I wanted to feel you do it.”

“Do what?” Han growls.

Luke won’t meet his eyes. “F-fuck me with your fingers.”

“What was that?” Han says, grabbing Luke’s face so their eyes meet. 

Luke blushes even brighter. “I wanted to feel you fuck me with your fingers,” he says, voice desperate.

“ _ Fuck  _ yeah,” Han says, smirking. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous. Beg for me and I’ll fuck you hard.”

Luke shivers, shoulders rolling back against the mattress. “I want you to fuck me with your fingers. Please.”

“Yeah?” Han teases, aimlessly rubbing his finger along Luke’s hole.

“Yeah,” Luke breathes, throat thick. “I want you to touch my prostate again.”

“Kid,” Han says, “if I keep doing it, you’re gonna come before I even get my cock inside you.”

Luke whimpers at that. Han shoves his finger in knuckle-deep and Luke groans, voice suddenly low and breathy, exhaling an “oh, stars.”

What was hotter--his thin, high, desperate voice, or this one of total fucking need?

Han presses a second finger in and a third, careful not to hit Luke’s prostate. Luke writhes on the mattress, his head flopping to both sides, eyes squeezed shut, his hands digging into the sheets again. He’s muttering to himself again.

“Say it louder,” Han barks.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to  _ fuck  _ me.  _ Please _ .”

The way he says ‘fuck’ makes Han want to pound into him until he’s screaming.

Han pulls his fingers out abruptly, making Luke’s eyes fly open. 

“I want you to look at me when I put my cock in you.”

Luke nods eagerly, almost aggressively. He begins to push himself up on his elbows, but Han lays down next to him.

“If you ride me, it’ll be easier on you.”

Luke pushed himself fully up on his elbows. “R-ride you? Like…”

Han rolls his eyes and pulls Luke on top of him, so he straddles Han’s lap. Luke blushes again.

“You need to control the pace,” Han says, pushing his hands into the bed, “or else I will fuck you until you can’t walk. Get up,” he says, eyeing Luke to push his hips up so Luke is half-kneeling. “You do it at your own pace.”

Luke bites his lip, unsure. He lines up Han’s cock and presses the head in slowly, almost cruelly. Han nods, breathing hard. 

“You look so fucking good like that, Luke,” Han growls. Luke sinks slowly until he’s taken Han’s cock in to the hilt, hands on Han’s chest to steady himself. Han grabs Luke’s hips, holds them down, and rolls his own hips up, making Luke whine so loud he covers his mouth. Han pulls his hand away.

“I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

Luke nods, placing his hand back on Han’s chest. He begins to bring himself up to the point of Han almost coming out, then back down, agonizingly slowly. Every breath Luke exhales is coated in a whine, thick in his throat. He tries rolling his hips and Han groans, making Luke’s eyes open completely from having fallen half-closed in ecstasy.

“Do you want to come like this, or do you want me to fuck you?”

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Luke whines, pathetic and needy. 

Han nods, pulling Luke off his cock. He slides out from under Luke, flips him on his stomach, and drags his hips over the side of the bed. 

“I’m going to fuck you hard, but tell me if--”

Luke groans, annoyed. “Yes, I know, just  _ fuck me  _ already.”

Han smirks, even knowing Luke can’t see it. He spreads Luke’s feet apart, pressing his chest into the bed. He presses into Luke slowly until he’s in completely. He watches Luke’s hands clench by his head and decides to hold his arms behind his back. Luke moans.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“ _ Han _ ,” Luke nearly cries.

“Hmm?”

Luke rolls his hips back, desperate for more friction. “ _ Please _ , Han, I need you to fuck me. I need you to pound my hips into the mattress. I need you to bruise me. Please, please  _ please _ , just make me yours, ple--”

Han pulls out almost all the way and then fucks Luke, fast and hard. Luke makes that delicious choking noise again Han does it again, and again, and Luke’s voice is gravelly, muttering “shit, shit,” and “ _ oh-h-h-h _ ” and catching sharp on the inhale, still trying to free his hands. Han fucks into him faster, giving into how fucking perfect Luke feels, how his gorgeous noises hit Han’s cock every fucking time. 

Han presses himself against Luke, fucking him as hard as he can. He can feel the bed frame rock, feel their skin smacking, feel Luke’s arms tense in his hand, feel Luke’s moans catch with every pounding. 

“H-Han,” Luke stammers, voice almost lost in his desperate panting. He sounds like he’s running for his fucking life, like this is the limit his body can take before coming apart. “I’m--I’m gonna--”

“Come for me, kid,” Han growls. He angles his cock up to hit Luke’s prostate and he comes almost instantly. He chokes loud and high, still breathing fast and fucking  _ mewling  _ as Han pounds into him as fast as he can manage until he comes not long after.

He releases Luke’s arms and puts his hands on Luke’s hips, slowly pulling out. When he lets go of Luke’s hips, his knees buckle, hitting the ground with a sickening  _ crack  _ that makes Luke groan. Han picks his hips up again and pushes him onto the bed, grabbing Luke’s shirt to clean him off with. When Han returns to the bed, Luke is spread-eagle, staring at the ceiling, breathing hard, but slower than he had been prior. Han begins to clean off Luke’s stomach; realizing most of his come was on a sheet, he elected to strip it off the bed.

Luke’s eyes are half-open, his feet flat on the bed, thighs trembling. 

“You alright?” Han laughs.

“I can’t feel my fingers.”

Han smiles, laying down next to Luke and scooping him close. “You’re really fucking gorgeous, you know. I really lucked out.”

Luke blushes again, now more embarrassment than lust. “I...uh…”

Han laughs, kissing him softly, pushing his hair away from where it was stuck to his forehead. “What’s the verdict?”

Luke looks in his eyes, smiling sheepishly. “Definitely need you to do that to me again.” 

  
  



End file.
